


Suggestions

by arcticfox007



Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in Love (Supernatural), Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Presents, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel December 2020, Fluff, M/M, Sam Ships It, Sam Winchester Ships Castiel/Dean Winchester, crowley only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27890914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcticfox007/pseuds/arcticfox007
Summary: The bunker starts to feel even more like home as Sam, Dean, and Cas decorate their Christmas tree. While everyone is in a good mood Sam comes up with an idea.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: Cas and Dean (Destiel) December 2020 Challenge [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2036836
Comments: 3
Kudos: 75





	Suggestions

**Author's Note:**

> Continuation from Day 2. I am my own editor and apologize in advance for any typos. 
> 
> Day 3: Presents

When Cas entered the room carrying a large box with Dean walking in right behind him smiling Sam was relieved. He sometimes wished Dean could talk to him more easily, but over the years Sam had noticed what his idiot brother hadn’t seen, at least not yet. Castiel was in love with Dean. Sam was also convinced that his brother was in love with the angel but he doubted Dean had figured that out. Neither of them seemed to be aware that the other harbored similar feelings.

Sam had thought it was pretty obvious. Literally everything Cas did was for Dean. He responded when Dean called or prayed (a lot more frequently than he acknowledged Sam). He defied heaven for Dean. They shared a ‘profound bond’. They stared at each other intensely for awkward stretches of time. Meanwhile Dean worried himself sick over Castiel when the angel was out of contact for any length of time. Every time Cas had been in real danger Dean would lovingly cradle the angel’s face when he thought no one else was watching. Sam also saw Dean genuinely smile more and more often the longer Cas was around. Honestly, Sam was fairly certain everyone knew the two of them were head over heels for each other except for them. Even Mom had asked about it. 

“Hey Sammy. Where’d you get the tree?” It was nice to hear Dean sounding somewhat normal again. Sam stood up from where he was trying to test the tree lights.

“Cas picked it up on the way here. He brought lights and tinsel as well. I told him that you had found an old box of ornaments.” Sam looked down into the box that Cas set on the ground. He crouched down and started pulling out the smaller boxes of ornaments so old they probably counted as antiques. “Do you guys want to get the lights on? I can start sorting through this stuff.” Dean nodded, still looking at the tree.

“Yeah, sure.” 

“You probably want to start at the top, you should be able to reach if you stand on a chair.” Dean glared at Sam.

“What good is you bein’ a giant if you can’t do the top of the tree?” Sam just rolled his eyes and went back to digging through the box. It looked like there were some decent looking ornaments mixed in with the odd ones. He wasn’t making much progress because he kept getting distracted watching his brother and Cas work on putting the lights on the tree. Despite being the shortest of everyone in the room, Cas was the one standing on the chair listening carefully to Dean’s suggestions on how to wrap the lights. Looking at the decorations for the box Sam noticed something missing and turned back towards the other two in time to see Cas standing on his toes starting to pass the lights around the tree’s tip. 

“Hey guys, we don’t have anything for the top of the tree.” Cas looked confused as he was clearly putting lights around the top. Dean was staring up at Cas when a wide grin broke across his face and he bent over laughing.

“We already have an angel at the top of the tree Sammy!” Sam started laughing as well as Cas looked at the two of them completely baffled. 

“What are you two talking about?” Cas scowled at them, waiting for an answer. Sam managed to compose himself first.

“Sorry Cas, Dean means you. Lots of people put an angel decoration at the top of their Christmas trees.” Cas just raised his eyebrow as Dean wiped the corners of his eyes still grinning. Actually, this was giving Sam an idea…

“I am fairly certain that the tree would not hold my weight.” This just set Dean off again until Cas dropped the light string on his head.

“Are you going to help, or not?”, Cas asked with a growl. Sam saw that the angel was fighting a smile though. Dean grumbled a bit but started passing the lights back around the tree to Cas. Sam stacked the ornaments that really did need to be tossed back into the box thinking hard about what he wanted to do for both his brother and his angelic friend.

“Hey, we should do presents this year. I bet Cas hasn’t opened presents for Christmas before!” Dean and Cas paused with wrapping the lights around the tree and looked at Sam. Cas seemed curious and Dean looked surprised.

“I hadn’t thought of that. Well, Cas? Have you?”

“No Dean. What does this ritual entail?” Dean rolled his eyes. 

“What are you man, one of those professors Sam gets nerdy about? It’s just presents. We get all get each other a gift and wrap it. Then we give them to the person we got ‘em for and unwrap them.” 

“Like when I got Claire a birthday present at the Hot Topical?” Sam smiled as Dean tried not to laugh again.

“Yes Cas, like that except everyone is supposed to get presents on Christmas.” Cas nodded very seriously as he took the lights Dean passed around to him. 

“I would like to try this. Crowley implied this was an important custom, and the store where I purchased the lights had displays of wrapping paper.” Sam smiled brightly but Dean looked over at Castiel, disgruntled.

“You and Crowley talked about Christmas? Seriously?” Cas just stared at Dean.

“Yes, he seemed to think I was running out of ‘shopping days’.” Dean just shook his head at Cas’ air quotes and pulled the lights through the bottom of the tree. Sam brought the ornaments over and passed some to the others and they showed Cas where to hang them. Even though Sam had planned this to cheer Dean up, he also found himself grinning non-stop. Now that Sam thought about it, standing here talking about presents with his brother and Cas, while happily making jokes about the Men of Letters choice in tree ornaments, was the closest thing he had experienced to a real family Christmas. 

Now if he could just have a bit more luck, he thought he could use getting one another presents as a way of showing his brother that Cas loved him back, and that Sam was happy that Dean had fallen in love.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how the prompts from the challenge have taken on a life of their own and will now be spanning many days. Day 4 will continue the story with a lot more action and angst! 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome, I hope you're enjoying my unexpected novella!


End file.
